


Dry Your Eyes

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Like the really fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan finds a young woman named J crying in the hallway and does what he could to turn that frown upside down.





	Dry Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crzcorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/gifts).



> I wrote this for our very lovely @crzcorgi who’s going through some hard times and needed a little pick me up. I don’t know if this is what you were looking for but this is what I came up with and I really hope it helps. If you need to talk, I’m always here for you love <3

Negan was walking through the sanctuary, enjoying some mother fucking quiet for once. He wasn't used to being alone when he walked, always followed by someone with a problem, someone who needed something from him or needed him to fix something. And if he were being honest, he loved it. He loved being everyone's Savior and getting shit done. But it was nice from time to time to actually have a moment to himself and his own thoughts, not needing to think about someone other than himself and his own needs. 

So when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone sniffling his sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to get pissed at whoever was about to ruin his good mood. 

He rounded a corner and went down a hall he hadn't been planning on entering, swinging Lucille gently as he walked. He found a small ball of a woman--a girl, really--curled up beside a door leading outside. It was propped open so she could stare out it but she stayed just far enough back so she wouldn't get drenched from the downpour outside. 

“Well, shit. What's with the tears dollface? On a day like this, how could anyone be so down?” Negan said, sarcasm dripping from his tone as he watched her jump. She obviously hadn't heard him coming, which wasn't a surprise. He had a habit of sneaking up on people. 

He watched her look up at him and scramble to get to a half kneel, her head bowed as she sniffled loudly, trying to hide that she'd been crying although he'd already seen her. 

“Calm down, get up.” Negan demanded, crooking his fingers upwards to get her on her feet. She hesitated for only a moment before she was raising up on tattered shoes, fiddling with the ends of her worn out hoodie. 

He didn't recognize the girl, not exactly. He was sure he'd seen her around once or twice but he didn't have a clue who she was. He could tell by her unkempt appearance that she was pretty low on the totem pole around here, not being able to afford new clothes or anything nice for her hair. 

“What's your name?” Negan asked, tilting his head to try and get a better look at her face. She was pretty short, much shorter than him that was for sure. But she was also staring at her shoes, determined not to make eye contact with him. He was used to that too, the fear everyone had to say the wrong thing around him. He normally liked watching his people quake in their shoes while he spoke to them but right now he kinda felt like shit about it. Poor girl. 

“...J.” She said in a small voice he could barely hear over the sound of the rain against the Sanctuary. 

“J?” Negan asked, raising an eyebrow at the name but otherwise didn't comment. “Where do you work, J?” 

“In laundry, sir.” She answered, her fingers tightening on the hem of her hoodie. 

“You're not supposed to be there now, are you?” Negan asked, shifting so the trusty bat in his hand was hanging over his shoulder. 

“N-No, sir. I finished my shift a little while ago.” She assured him, glancing up for the briefest moment before her eyes returned to his shoes. 

“So, you gonna tell me what the fuck’s got you so down?” He asked again, glancing at the open door before looking back at her. He wondered if she was just really that unhappy here and wishing she were out on the road instead.

“I’m fine, sir. It’s noth--”

“Oh, c’mon now. Don’t lie to me.” Negan said, shifting his weight again as his back arched slightly. “Shit, I saw ya blubberin’ all over yourself. There’s gotta be a reason. Someone hurt you or somethin’?”

“No! Nothing like…” J sniffled again and reached up to wipe her wet cheeks. “It’s my brother, sir. He...he died a few days ago.” She said and Negan grimaced as her lip started to quiver. He never was very good at dealing with crying girls. But he’d gotten himself wrapped into this, he wasn’t about to run now.

“Shit, I am damn sorry to hear that. Truly, I am.” Negan sighed and adjusted his grip on Lucille. “Who was he?” He asked curiously, wondering if he knew him. He realized he should probably spend more time getting to know his people but he just didn’t have the time or patience for it. He really only dealt with the lower levels when there was an issue. 

“His name was Daniel. He...he was one of the saviors. He died...out there.” J explained, glancing out the open door. “I didn’t...I didn’t even get to say good-bye.” Her voice cracked on the last word and she covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Shit, doll…” Negan ran a hand over his jaw. “Yeah, I remember him. He was a good kid. A little over eager to prove himself at times but he was alright.” He said and put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. She covered her face with her hands and cried harder, her sobs slipping through the cracks. Negan bit back a groan and racked his brain for a solution, something that might make her start crying. “Look, why don’t you take a few days off? We’ll call it bereavement or some shit. You can still make.. I don’t know, half the points so you don’t have to worry about losing anything.” 

J looked up at him finally, her eyes wide in surprise. He got a good look at her face then, realizing how young she really was. She had to be in her early twenties, barely even an adult. She probably never even lived on her own out in the old world and here she was without any family left. “You...you’d do that for me?” She asked, almost skeptically. Negan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn’t like he was always a complete asshole. He had a heart too.

“Yeah, give you some time to mourn your loss before you get back to work. Maybe I won’t find you cryin’ in the hallways again.” He said and moved around her to close the door. It was getting drafty with the cold, damp air blowing in. 

“I’m--I’m sorry...I didn’t mean--”

“Relax, I’m not mad.” Negan said, turning back to look at her. “Just try not to make it a habit alright. Don’t you have a room?” 

“I do but...I share it with two other women and...well, they don’t like me very much.” She admitted and he sighed. 

“I’ll never fucking understand women…” He muttered and rubbed his jaw, thinking it might be a good idea to shave soon. “Well take a few days, three days and no more. Get yourself back on your feet and back to work, alright?” He watched her nod rapidly, looking almost cartoonish as she did. It was kind of cute. He tucked her hair behind her ear. “Cheer up, dollface. It won’t hurt forever.” He said, as if he wasn’t still pining over his dead wife and dragging around a bat he’d named after her. 

Negan patted her shoulder twice before leaving her alone to go do whatever it is she needed to feel better and headed back the way he came. He wondered if Frankie would give him a massage tonight…

 

It wasn’t until about a week later when he saw her again. She was nibbling on her food in the mess hall and looking like she’d been crying all morning. Negan ignored whatever Simon was talking his ear off about and walked away from him, heading to her table. He sat across from her and watched her eyes widen in surprise.

“Thought I told you to cheer up.” Negan said, watching her face turn red. He hoped she wouldn’t start crying again.

“I’m sorry...I’m trying.” J said with a frown, her bottom lip poking out just a tiny bit. Negan rested his chin in his hand with his elbow on the table as he observed her for a moment. 

“When’s the last time you’ve been outside these walls?” He asked curiously.

“Um...a year? Maybe more.” J answered, looking confused. A little crease between her eyebrows appeared as she looked at him and the corners of his mouth twitched.

“Can you handle yourself out there?” 

“N-Not really...I’ve never even shot a gun before. Daniel...he’s the reason I’m still alive.” She admitted, looking a little ashamed.

“Hm.” Negan wet his lips and considered it for a moment, hoping he would regret what he was about to offer. “Why don’t you come along on a little road trip with me? Get yourself some good ol’ fresh air, stretch your legs a bit, the whole nine.” 

“Oh, I don’t know….I wouldn’t...I’m not very good at killing those things.” She blushed, fidgeting with the strings hanging from her hoodie. 

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t let anything happen to you while we’re out there. I think it’d be good for you.” Negan said and glanced at Simon who was across the hall getting his food. He just knew the other man would be questioning his judgement. “So whaddya say?”

J hesitated, looking like she was trying to figure out what he was doing. “Sure, why not?” She said finally and he grinned.

“Great. Meet me by the trucks tomorrow, first thing.” He got up and winked at her. “Later, dollface.” 

 

Negan could tell she was nervous as they started down the road. She kept fidgeting in her seat and glancing out the window as if expecting disaster to strike at any minute. He could understand her discomfort, though. After being confined in the Sanctuary for so long, it’s easy to fall into that sense of security. You forget what it’s like to be on your toes constantly, watching for any possible threat.

To make her more comfortable, Negan slipped a CD into the drive and turned up the music. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and started singing loudly and obnoxiously with the music. He knew he couldn’t sing all that great but he never gave a shit. He glanced at J with a grin on his face as he sang and noticed a smile inching its way across her lips.

“Now that’s what I wanna see!” He yelled over the music and nudged her shoulder, trying to get her to lighten up a bit. She never sang along but he noticed her foot tapping and her swaying slightly and that was good enough for him. 

They drove about an hour, Negan checking every so often to make sure the trucks behind him were still following along. He hated that they couldn’t keep up with his Charger and he couldn’t really use it to its full potential. He rarely ever went out alone so he hadn’t been able to make use of all the empty roads yet. One day.

Eventually he started seeing the signs on the road he was looking for and turned off, heading east a ways. He wondered if she was paying attention, had she figured out where they were going yet? Pretty soon it was pretty obvious as he was parking alongside the boardwalk. He watched the trucks pull up beside him and got out of the car.

“The beach?” J asked as she got out too, hesitating by the car. 

“You bet your sweet ass.” Negan grinned and grabbed Lucille from the backseat. He whistled to the group of men he’d brought along with him and watched them hurry to get to work. J immediately moved to follow them but he stopped her. “Nope, I’m not putting you to work today.” He said and gestured with two of his gloved fingers for her to follow him, walking towards the shore.

“What are we doing?” J asked curiously, following behind him. She had to jog a bit to keep up with his long legs. 

“We are going to sit our happy asses right here on this fine beach while my men go raid that hotel over there for towels and tiny soaps and just enjoy the fucking day.” Negan said and plopped down with a sigh. They were close enough to hear the waves but far enough that the water would never reach them. 

J seemed unsure as she stood beside him, glancing around to make sure they were really alone. Negan wasn’t worried though. They had great visibility all around them so he’d know soon enough if there was a threat. And his guys weren’t all that far away. All it would take is a quick call on the radio and he’d have his back up. 

Eventually the young woman sat down, keeping a reasonable distance between them, and stared out at the water.

“I’ve never been to the beach.” She said after a while, not taking her eyes off the waves. “I always wanted to, it’s just one of those things I never got around to doing.” 

“Yeah, bet there’s a long list of shit you never got to do.” Negan said, commenting on her age again. 

“Unfortunately I’ll never be able to cross travel to Europe off my bucket list.” J said with a sad smile. Negan huffed a laugh.

“Fuck Europe. It ain’t all it’s cracked up to be.” He said, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I went back when I was in college, another fucking waste of time. Ain’t like it means shit now anyways.” 

“I was in college when this started. Never even held a real job before.” J frowned, wishing she’d been able to do more. Negan was quite. He wasn’t good at talking about feelings and shit. He could bullshit up a storm but comforting someone? Not really in his skillset. “Why’d you bring me here?” J asked after a while and Negan looked at her.

“I don’t know. I mean, shit we were gonna make the trip anyways. I wanted to see what was out this way. We’ve been trying to track down this fucking group that ran out on us but haven’t had any luck yet.” He said, his temper simmering as he thought about the women that took off. “Any-fucking-way, I just thought it’d be a good idea for you to tag along, get outta your head for a while.” He shrugged and looked back at the ocean before them. “It fucking sucks losing someone, it never gets any easier. That shit they tell you? That time heals all wounds? That’s bullshit. People die and it don’t always make sense. And that shit sucks and it eats at you. But you gotta find reasons to keep going, or what’s the fucking point, right?”

He looked back at her to find him staring at him and his lips quirked a bit. 

“Don’t you go tellin’ my guys or anyone else that I got all sappy on you or some shit.” He said and she cracked a smile. “I’m sorry you lost your brother, I really am. But you’re gonna be fine without him. You don’t really have a choice anymore.” 

“I know…” J said, tears gathering. She tried to blink them away this time though so that was an improvement. “Thanks, Negan.” She said and scooted a little closer, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. He glanced down at her but didn’t brush her off. 

“Don’t mention it.” He said, a bit of sincerity in his words. He didn’t need his people thinking he’d gone soft or some shit. “So, why don’t you tell me bout your brother? Something from the old days.” He said and watched her sit up, springing into story after story about the brother she’d grown up with as if she’d been dying to talk about him to someone. He listened quietly, watching her open up more and more, laughing at a couple tales she told. 

Eventually it started to get dark and he sighed, standing to stretch his sore limbs. He wasn’t as young as he once was and sitting for so long took its toll. But he couldn’t say he minded it. He felt pretty damn relaxed actually. 

He held out his free hand, the one not gripping Lucille, and watched her use it to pull herself up. She’d taken off her hoodie at some point and he got to get a good look at her. She was small already but she looked like she wasn’t eating much. He knew how the points worked, hell he created them. He knew she must not be getting much, even less now that her brother was gone so she didn’t have his to fall back on. He felt sort of bad about that and decided he didn’t want to see her suffer. 

“Listen, J. How would you like to not have to work in the laundry room anymore?” He asked, wondering if she’d say yes. She was definitely the youngest one he’d considered asking. 

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him in confusion, not understanding the question. “What do you mean? Like taking Daniel’s spot? I already told you I can’t defend myself…” She said with a frown. He chuckled.

“That’s not what I was getting at.” Negan grinned at her, trying to imagine training her up to be a Savior. He didn’t think she had the weight to put behind killing a dead one. “I was thinking more along the lines of you becoming my sixth wife. You wouldn’t have to work anymore or worry about points. You’d have everything you’d need.” He said and smirked as her eyes widened.

“Wh-What?” She gasped, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Why? I mean...I’m not, I mean look at me.” She said, frowning at her own appearance.

“Shit, doll. I am lookin’. You obviously don’t see yourself the way others do and that’s fine. No one really does. But I’m lookin’ and I see a beautiful young woman underneath all the rags you’re wearing.” He said and watched her blush, shaking her head. “Plus you’ve got this cute innocence about you that I don’t know if I wanna protect or drive the hell outta you so there’s that.” He grinned and she looked up at him again. “Say yes, dollface. I’ll take good care of you.” 

J chewed her lip for a moment in deliberation before nodding a few times. “Yeah..yeah, okay. I’ll be your wife.” She agreed, a hint of a smile peeking out. Negan grinned and cupped her cheek, tilting her head up a bit as he leaned down to her. He kissed her softly, stroking her cheek with a gloved thumb, not wanting to scare her away. He was pleased to see her standing on her toes to chase his lips as he pulled away. 

After that she didn’t worry about a thing. She blended in with the wives pretty well and found being an object of Negan’s affection wasn’t the worst thing in the world as he spoiled the crap out of her. She didn’t wake up hungry every day and she was dressed in nicer clothes than she had ever even dreamed of owning. She still missed her brother but Negan gave her a reason to be happy again.


End file.
